Missing This
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Month's pass from their break up and new things happen. Gabriella says she's not in love with him, but is she lying to herself? Troyella Forever.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. Sadly.**

Gabriella sighed silently as she watched her best friend and one of her close friends interact with each other. Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled at her, Gabriella smiled back. He didn't notice how fake and forced it was to him.

Ever since they've broken up, they had a small fling still going on, but nothing ever too serious to get back together. When she told him that he needs to get over her, it hurt her too, because she didn't think it would work out so well. But it did. And now it seems like he's completely over her, whereas she's still holding onto the little hope inside of her wishing that he still likes her.

In the past couple days, Gabriella's learned that her friends don't tell her anything anymore. They don't let her in on the things that are going on in her little group and that infuriated her more than anything. Sometimes, they would all hang out together and she isn't even invited. She felt lonely. Even when there were so many people around her.

Then she learned that Kelsi and Troy like each other. Even if she wasn't sure before they looked like they did before she knew, it was certain now. It hurt her, for the fact that her friends didn't tell her since its been going on for a couple weeks, and that Troy didn't even tell her. He was supposed to tell her everything. Even if it would hurt her. He promised her that, but he broke it.

"Gabs, can I talk to you?" Troy walked up to her. He never called her Brie anymore. She missed it.

Gabriella nodded as everyone walked away to go to class. "Whats up?"

"Uh, its been whats going on lately.." Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh" Gabriella realized. It's what he hasn't been telling her about. "Whats going on?"

"I assume you know that Kelsi and I like each other now.." He said quietly. Chad had told her.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah.. Why didn't you just tell me?"

He looked past her in the distance. "I didn't want to hurt you"

"Why would you think that'd hurt me?" Troy shrugged and a moment of silence passed. "Liar." No answer. "You still think I like you, don't you?" He looked at her straight in the eyes, "Well I don't Troy." she told him sternly.

"Okay" he said a little uncomfortable.

"So whats going on?"

"Well, Kelsi likes me _and_ Jason.." he told her.

"Talk to her about it."

"You act like it's no big deal..."

Gabriella sighed, "sorry.. I have other things on my mind."

The only things that were on her mind were her friends and him. Was she really over him? Or is she just lying to herself and everyone? She knows that sometimes someone can't fully over someone for a while. Plus, he was pretty much her first love which made it harder, whereas Troy had thought he'd been in love before but with Gabriella it felt different and more real. Gabriella shook her head from these thoughts.

"What's going on?" Immediately Troy became concerned for his best friend.

"Just stuff going on in my mind about friends" Gabriella looked away.

He directed her chin to look up at her, "What is it?" she hated it when he did this to her. He would act so intimate it bothered her. Even if sometimes he did it to other people she took it a little differently. "Gabriella."

"You know, why should I tell you when you've kept all of this about you Kelsi and Jason under wraps" she snapped harshly. Troy was speechless. Gabriella never acted like this towards him. He looked at her straight into her brown orbs, both with a penetrating stare. He could see her eyes watering up as thoughts collected in her mind. "Sorry" she whispered.

Troy smiled softly at her and wrapped her in his arms, her face burying into his chest. His chin rested on top of hers, thoughts forming in his own head, a frown appearing. He missed this.. It felt nice before and it still feels nice to him. But now that she's told him to his face she doesn't like him like that, it hurt him.

Troy kissed the top of her head, "Lets go to class before we're late" Gabriella agreed and they walked together in silence, Troy's arm around her shoulder.

--

Two weeks pass and Troy and Kelsi were closer than ever. It bothered Gabriella. She knew that she couldn't say anything about it. She wanted her friends to be happy. On the upside, she felt more included but not as much as she used to.

Sometimes, when Gabriella and Troy standing next to each other, Kelsi would find a way to get in between them. Gabriella walked up to her group smiling, at lunch, "Hey"

They all greeted her and got into small conversations. She was in a conversation with Taylor and Sharpay. She noticed Troy and Kelsi talking to each other, nearly whispering and Kelsi smiling. They were looking at each other straight into each others eyes and Gabriella's heart twisted, a sadness overcoming her. She looked away and back at Taylor and Sharpay, faking a smile.

"They're cute together," Sharpay smiled.

"Who?" Gabriella asked stupidly.

"Troy and Kelsi!" Sharpay said.

"Oh" the brunette smiled, "Yeah"

"You don't like him still, do you?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella shook her head vigorously, "Noo, that was in the past"

"So your okay with them dating?" Sharpay asked.

The petite brunette in front of them swallowed dryly, she felt tears wanting to spill but she tried her best to blink them away. She didn't know why she was on the verge of tears, or why she just felt plain horrible. Had she been lying to herself? The bell rang indicating lunch was over and Gabriella quickly walked off.

"Gabi!" She heard Troy's voice ring through the hall way. She wiped a stray tear and turned around smiling at her best friend.

"Hey"

"Whats up?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Walking to class obviously." She laughed. "What about you?"

Troy grinned, showing off his pearly whites, "Same thing as you"

"Sounds very fun" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, so how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

Troy nodded, "Same."

Kelsi walked up right next to him smiling. "Hey guys."

"Hey" Troy greeted her, taking his arm off Gabriella's shoulder and putting one on Kelsi's. Her eyes stung.

"I'm gonna go to class. I'll talk to you later Troy." Troy nodded and hugged his best friend briefly and she walked off.

- -

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized _

The last lines of Realize by Colbie Caillat were playing on Gabriella's iHome as she was laying in bed next to Troy. They usually did this sometimes. Where they would just lay in her bed, their heads next to each other and bodies forming a line and think together. Gabriella's eyes were concentrated on the ceiling as Troy was looking around her room.

"Okay, this is getting boring." Troy broke her concentration.

Gabriella laughed, "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

Troy shrugged, "Not sure. What do we usually do at your house? I never really pay attention."

"I don't know." Troy's phone vibrated. "Neither have I." Troy usually never texted when he was with her and they were hanging out. But since his little thing with Kelsi, he's been texting while they were together and it annoyed her.

"So, I'm thinking I'm going to ask Kelsi out soon." Troy smiled.

Gabriella rolled around her bed, and her face was facing Troy and she was on her stomach. He rolled around and did the same thing. Their faces inches apart. "Really?"

Troy nodded, "Should I?"

"Well if you really want to" Gabriella shrugged.

"What do you think though?"

Gabriella tapped her chin smiling, "Sure, if you really like her."

"I do." Troy smiled, "But that's okay with you?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, why do you keep asking me that?"

"I don't know. I just don't wanna hurt you." He told her, looking into her brown orbs.

"Well, I'm going to be fine." She told him. "But can I tell you one thing?" Troy nodded. "Nevermind." Gabriella got up from her bed and straightened her clothes.

"What?" Troy sat up. Gabriella shook her head and went to her desk looking for something. "Brie, Tell me." She hadn't heard that name in a while. She missed it.

"Nothing, Troy" she organized a few papers on her desk.

Troy got up and turned her around, his hands tightly gripped onto her petite shoulders. His blue eyes bored into hers. "Brie." Gabriella sighed. "Tell me."

"Can you just be careful?"

"Why?"

"Kelsi. It's just she can hurt people. And I know her pretty well, and I just don't want you to be the one that gets really hurt.." She said quietly, looking down.

"Brie." He directed her chin up to look at him, their eye's meeting. "I'm going to be fine okay? I can handle it if anything happens." Gabriella sighs. "Just don't worry."

"I will even if you tell me not to" She said stubbornly.

Troy rolled his eyes and laughed. "So stubborn, Brie" He smiled and embraced her in a hug. Gabriella smiled as she breathed in his scent.

Gabriella's phone rang and she pulled herself away from Troy and answered it. A couple minutes later Troy was on her bed and she was off the phone. "Everyone's coming here to hang out."

Troy nodded, "Alright then, cool" He smiled stealing her phone.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Gabriella asked trying to look at her phone, but Troy kept pulling away farther.

"Nothing" He smiled as he went through her pictures. Half of them were her and him. There were some when they were dating and he was kissing her cheek. He smiled at that picture. Gabriella realized he was going through her pictures. "I like this one" he showed her. It was a picture of them with the sunset in the background. Troy's arm was around her waist and her head on his shoulder. He was looking down at her as they were sitting on the green grass.

Gabriella nodded, "I liked that one too. I forgot who took it and sent it to me though." She shrugged leaning against her wall whilst sitting on her bed. He leaned against the wall, sitting next to her. He set that photo as the background. Gabriella grabbed Troy's phone and held it out and took a picture of them. Gabriella was looking at the camera and sticking her tongue out, smiling. Troy was just looking down at her smiling. She snapped it and looked at it. "Why in every picture, you never look at the camera?"

Troy shrugged, smiling. "I don't know" he chuckles, "But I like that picture."

Gabriella nodded, "I look funny" She snapped another one of them. They were both smiling at his camera and looked at it. "Awh, this one's cute" She smiled and sent it to herself. They took another one, with funny faces. "This one's cute too" Troy took his phone and set it as the background.

"You take too many pictures" Troy laughed. Gabriella shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. Troy took his phone and snapped a picture. Gabriella didn't notice he took one. Troy looked at it and smiled. "I like this picture."

Gabriella looked up and looked at his phone. "Did you just take that?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah." He laughed.

"I kinda like it" she smiled. It was cute, because neither of them were looking at the camera. Gabriella was looking down as her head was on his shoulder and Troy was just looking at Gabriella. Troy edited it and made it a black and white photo. It looked way better. "Send it to me"

The bell rang and they both got up, Gabriella asked, "Are you gonna ask Kelsi out?"

Troy shrugged, "Not sure yet, but probably." They opened the door and let everyone in. Troy stayed back and talked to Kelsi for a bit.

The guys headed out to her back yard and played basketball. Gabriella had a basketball court outside because she loved basketball. Just like her best friend did. The girls followed the guys. Gabriella went to clean up a bit then pulled on her converse and went outside and set her phone down on the table where the girls were sitting. Sometimes, she'd sit with them and talk, but she'd rather play basketball with the guys. Gabriella ran out into the court and stole the ball from Chad as he whined and she made a shot.

"Oh boo hoo" Gabriella laughed as she retrieved the ball and got it stolen by Troy.

Gabriella noticed that Kelsi and the girls were looking at her phone as they were talking to each other. Kelsi didn't look too happy and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She turned around to watch the boys. "I think she's still in love with him." Gabriella heard her say. "It's dumb though, because he's technically mine."

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and Gabriella wasn't paying attention as Troy threw her the ball. The orange ball hit her square on the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The ball hit the ground and Gabriella threw her arms around her stomach, bending over as tears spilled over.

"Brie!" Troy ran over to her. "Shit. I'm so sorry" he said as the guys were around her. Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor came over too.

"It's okay" Gabriella wiped her tears.

"I hit you _that_ hard and made you cry?" She never really cried around her friends. At least she wouldn't let them see. "I'm so sorry" he embraced her into a hug.

Gabriella laughed, "Don't worry." She hugged him back. Gabriella heard Kelsi laughing. "I'm going inside." Gabriella pushed Troy off of her and went up stairs.

"I'll be back.." Troy said and ran after her. Gabriella laid on her bed, her stomach down and tears were falling. She felt stupid for crying and buried her face into her pillow. "Brie?"

"What" she muffled.

"Are you okay? I thought you were paying attention and I didn't mean to hit you" he sat on her bed, next to her.

"It's okay." She said into the pillow. "Didn't hurt that bad."

"Okay.. but you had tears in your eyes." He said. Gabriella shrugged. Troy realized something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar." Gabriella shook her head. "Then look up at me and tell me nothing's wrong." She shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Friends." He barely heard her.

"What's going on?" he became concerned.

"It's the fact that everyone thinks that I'm in love with you Troy." She sat up. "I'm getting sick of it."

"Who thinks that?"

"Everyone down stairs! Especially Kelsi." Gabriella, got off her bed and stood up. She tried to look for a distraction. "Lately, everything's been better for me. But before everyone was just pushing me away. No body told me anything, Troy. I got sick of it. But I got over it. But even since we broke up, Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor still think I like you. They think I'm in fucking love with you. And I'm just sick of it. Kelsi thought it was funny when you threw the ball at me in the stomach. That was the last straw." Gabriella sighed. "I feel stupid now."

Troy shook his head. "You shouldn't. You've kept all of this from me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anything right now." She sighed again.

"Well, I have one question for you." She gave him a questioning look as Troy got off her bed and stood right in front of her. Faces inches apart. His eye's bored into hers. "Do you still love me?"

Gabriella's breathing quickened as a moment of silence passed. "No" She barely said. Next thing she knew, she felt his lips on hers. Nonetheless, she kissed back. She was. And she knew she was still in love with him.

They pulled back moments later. "You don't think you're in love with me. But I know you are. And so am I." he whispered. "You can't deny it any longer, because I can't hide it anymore." Gabriella looked into his eyes and knew he was right. "I love you, Brie."

Gabriella smiled and whispered, "I love you too"

**Lame lame lame ending. :) haha. I know I said I was writing a story, and I kinda am. Just putting it off for a little. I just keep procrastinating but I'm trying. Half of it I need help with my friend that I'm supposed to be co-writing with it too, but she's been busy. So I don't know when I'm going to put out that story. But let's just hope soon. :) **

**Hope you liked this one shot! Review? :)**

**Love, Bailey!**


End file.
